


Sinnamon's Voltron Drabbles

by Purple_Space_Cats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), At least in the first drabble, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hanahaki Disease, Human Allura (Voltron), I should not be allowed to write things, Klance can easily be read as platonic, Klance is no longer platonic, Krolia is a good mom, M/M, Not in the second drabble, Or maybe he does die?, Season 5 Spoilers, Second drabble is open-ended, broganes, keith almost dies, she's trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Space_Cats/pseuds/Purple_Space_Cats
Summary: I was worried these were too short for Ao3 at first, but apparently not, so here TAKE THESE(I have been consumed by the Voltron fandom it's the best thing)





	1. Keith Kogane is not a cat

Keith Kogane was not a cat.

He did not experience any feline traits whatsoever. Nope, none at all, not even a little bit.

He did not scream and jump into the nearest person’s arms (oh _god_ Lance was _never_ going to let that go) when Allura revealed an Altean vacuum and turned it on without warning him.

He also absolutely did not screech, because that wasn’t a normal human reaction to someone turning on a vacuum. He flushed a brilliant red and wriggled out of a confused Lance’s arms, skittering down the halls and vanishing before Allura could quell the laughter that had drowned out the terrible sound of the vacuum.

* * *

 

Saying that was mortifying would be an understatement. Keith groaned internally, reaching to gently grasp at the hilt of his dagger. It was a welcome comfort, as it usually was, knowing that he had some small trace of his history. His hand stopped halfway as he noticed an odd dot on the floor of the castle-ship.

_What?_

He took a step forward and tried to stomp on the red dot. He must have missed, because it had appeared an inch in front of him. Keith narrowed his eyes and tried to stomp on it again.

It wasn’t long before he was tearing after the dot, eyes blown wide and everything about him appearing disheveled.

He _hissed_ at an unsuspecting Shiro when the black paladin was blocking his way to the little red dot, and continued to charge full-tilt after the dot. His blood was pumped full of adrenalin, and instincts in his head were instructing him. Dimly he registered Red goading him on. _Chase. Chase chase, find the dot, chase. Turn. Sprint faster. Chase turn chase chase chasechasechaseCHASECHASECHASE_ _POUNCE_!

Keith flung himself at the dot, landing on the floor with a clang and a snarl. His hands would hurt later, but as long as he caught that thing… He dared to glance down at his cupped hands. Nothing.

Keith let out a howl of frustration and pushed himself to his feet, coming face to face with pretty much the entire castle. Allura and Coran looked concerned, Shiro had his typical worried space dad expression, Pidge was blinking slowly and Hunk, bless him, was staring openmouthed. Lance was… trying really hard not to laugh?

The half-Galra looked like a mess. His hair was wilder than usual, his eyes had a feral glow, his jacket hung askew, one side slipping off his shoulder… And there was the _goddamned dot._ Keith yowled again and flung himself at it full-force, slamming into one wall with a loud thump and clawing frantically at where the dot had been.

He sunk down with a groan of defeat, which was accompanied by Lance’s loud laughter. The blue paladin was clutching something in one fist, the other covering his mouth in a desperate attempt to muffle his loud laughter. The red dot was gone and so Keith managed to focus on the other paladins, who were utterly baffled at Keith’s behavior and at Lance’s laugh attack. Keith zeroed in on the object in Lance’s hand. It was long and thin, cylindrical and silver, with a little button on one side.

 _Lance had a goddamned laser pointer._ And he’d been chasing a laser for the past… who knows how long. “Lance.” Keith warned, rising to his feet and voice little more than a dangerous growl. “I swear to god if you don’t hand over the laser pointer, I’m going to rip you in two.”

Lance paled, hold tightening on the tiny cylinder. And then he turned and ran, gripping the laser pointer like a lifeline.

Keith shucked off his jacket, tossed it to the floor, and was after him in a few seconds, snarling like an angry lion.

“What just happened?” Shiro asked after they left, brow furrowed and eyes widened.

_Chase. Chase. Chase. Turn left. Run faster. Chase. Chase. Chasechasechasechase. Turn right. ChasechasechasechasechaseCHASECHASECHACE POUNCE KILL_

"OW! KEITH!”


	2. A Secret not meant to be Hidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No, no no no. This isn't real." Keith wheezed, staring at the petals and the blood. "I don't have it."
> 
> Keith has a secret. One he should never have thought he could keep to himself.

Keith hacked violently, bent over the sink. It felt as if something was constricting on his lungs, pressing until it was harder and harder to breath. He coughed and he coughed and he coughed until finally the sink was stained red - red with his blood, flecked with the blue of the flower petals. He could recognize many different kinds - morning glories, hyacinth, the tiny petals of blue salvia, roses, he could have sworn that was a gardenia there, and they didn't even grow in blue. 

Keith had never paid attention in biology class when they talked about what flowers meant. He didn't usually pay attention in those classes, assuming he'd never be struck with this stupid issue.

But oh, he was. 

His form spasmed as he hacked again, spine rippling painfully as he expelled more petals and more blood from his mouth. Then a twisted sob ripped itself from his pained throat and his knees trembled, hands grasping at the Altean counter as his knees gave out and he collapsed. The quick grasp was the only thing that kept him off the floor. 

"No, no no no. This isn't real." Keith wheezed, staring at the petals and the blood. "I don't have it."

Talking out loud wasn't helping, so the young Blade dropped his head to the counter and let his shoulders shake violently. He wasn't supposed to cry, he never cried, but here he was. Bawling his eyes out like a little kid. 

It had been easy to ignore the tightness in his chest after he'd first left the Voltron paladins, it had been just as easy to ignore the steadily increasingly worse coughs. It had been less easy to ignore when he started coughing blood, but he dismissed it as some space cold, asked for a bit of sick time, and then got back out on the field.

But _petals_? More than  _once_? This was an illness Keith knew far too well, and wished he didn't. 

"Keith?" A familiar, concerned voice caused him to quiet the sobs and still his shaking, forcing his legs underneath himself and trying to wash the petals down the drain. "Keith, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mom, one minute." The youngest Blade called back, cringing when his voice was rough and scratchy. 

"You are not." She responded, "I'm coming in." 

"No!"

Too late. Krolia had picked the lock, probably before she started talking to her, and was now staring in horror at her son. He had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth, blood sitting in the sink, and flower petals adorning everywhere else. Why had he been stumbled upon the one person who knew exactly what he was dealing with, and wouldn't leave him alone?

"Hanahaki." She was dead serious, and he could tell there was no way for him to convince her otherwise. He set his head down on the counter and nodded, too mentally and physically taxed to try and think of a decent lie. "Who?"

"I don't know."  _Lies._ The prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen flashed before him, brown hair, tanned skin, a brilliant smile he wished was directed toward himself more often... 

"One of the Paladins." Krolia determined, already familiar enough with her long-lost son that she knew the look on his face that he got when he was talking about the other Paladins. Keith whined low in the back of his throat. He didn't want  _anyone_ seeing him like this, much less Lance.

Her next words struck dread straight into his heart. "You will go see them."

"NO!" He objected so violently he could swear those out in the hall could probably hear. "No, Krolia, Mom, please." Keith begged, actually begged, letting go of the counter to latch onto her arm.

"You will confess to whomever you love or you will  _die_ , Keith." Krolia snapped, putting her hands on his shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes. "You will go to the Castle of Lions or I will have the paladins come here."

His shoulders slouched. Krolia sat him down on the ground and went about cleaning up the blood and flower petals, then took a washcloth and wiped the blood from her son's face. "How often do the coughs come, Kit?"

"Once a day."

"Have you coughed flower petals before?"

"Once."

"Good. We still have time." She finished up and hoisted him to his feet.

* * *

For the record, Keith hadn't agreed to this plan. Krolia had absolutely refused to let him  _not_ go to the castle, and she'd conspired against him to the point she got Kolivan and pretty much the rest of the Blade against him. When she informed them he had a possibly fatal disease that couldn't be cured unless he went to the Castle of Lions (thankfully, she left out the fact that Hanahaki disease was lovesickness manifested, which he was  _very_ sure Kolivan wouldn't have approved of) there wasn't a single member of the Blade that didn't urge him to seek treatment. Not two days after Krolia finding out about his illness, he found himself sitting in the pilot's seat of a Marmoran ship, Krolia watching over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't going to turn around and find somewhere to hide.

When she'd said she wasn't going to leave him again, it seemed she was  _very_ serious. 

Keith ran one hand through his hair and hunched up in the seat. His throat hurt less thanks to some medicines Krolia had managed to procure for the trip and time at the castle, but she had made it very clear she expected him to confess. She had also made it very clear to Keith that all of the paladins had informed her that the both of them were welcome to stay for as long as they desired. 

He didn't think he was going to start coughing yet, but at least he'd been able to predict that he only seemed to have those bloody and floral coughs once per day. Sometimes he'd cough, but it was nothing like that terrible hacking that burned his throat and caused him agony. He suddenly wished he'd paid more attention to health class. 

As they got within sight range of the Castle, they opened a communications channel to confirm that yes, it was Keith and Krolia. She smiled genuinely and Keith shot them a slightly strained grin and a wave, though his eyes brightened at the sight of Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Coran and Shiro. Lance was waving enthusiastically, Pidge's eyes were as warm as he'd ever seen them and she was smiling, Hunk had the biggest grin he'd ever seen, Allura's eyes were bright and Coran was playing with his moustache in the way he always did when he was happy. Shiro.. was smiling, but it didn't seem to quite reach his eyes for some reason. Before he could think too hard about that, Coran greeted him enthusiastically. "Hello, My Boy! It's been a long time since we've last seen you. And who's this?"

Coran's eyes were warm, but when Keith's gray-blue-purple gaze flicked to Krolia, the words he was trying to say dried and turned to sawdust in his mouth. "She's my.. She's.."

"A fellow Blade, come to make sure Keith hasn't ended up getting himself into trouble again." She supplied, and he almost wilted with relief. "My name is Krolia."

Coran nodded, though his eyes held a mysterious gleam that said he let on. "Welcome to the Castle of Lions, Krolia." One of the airlocks opened up for their shuttle to land and Allura smiled.

"We're closing the communications channel, but since you're in the airlock, it shouldn't be a problem."

"They're in the airlock already?"  _Lance._ Keith's heart skipped a beat and his smile widened just a little bit. Krolia noted this silently. 

"Yes, they are, but- Lance!" Too late. The red paladin had whooped, whirled and ran off, presumably toward the airlock. Allura shook her head and cut the communications as their shuttle's hatch opened. Keith stepped out and was instantly glomped by a familiar form that he'd missed a  _lot._

Lance flung his arms around Keith, squeezing the smaller paladin to his chest. "Keith!" 

He returned the hug, a grin on his face. "Lance."

More excited yells from down the halls and Keith seemed to light up even more as Pidge, Hunk, Matt and Allura instantly latched onto him in a hug. Coran joined them seconds later, but Shiro hung back before joining the group... odd.

Keith smiled and was grateful he'd already hacked up his daily dose of flowers. Now he could take time to catch up, reunite, and have fun with the Paladins. 

* * *

He should have known they would find out.

Pidge was the first, of course she was. He was in the training deck and she was working on the coding of the robots, and he didn't have time to run to a bathroom to stop the coughing. He should have realized the burning in his lungs was from the Hanahaki and not from exertion. Before he knew it, he was on the ground on hands and knees. The gladiator was ready to run him through and it would have if Pidge hadn't yelled "End training simulator!" And ran to his side, placing one of her small hands on his back.

His body shuddered and he covered his mouth with one hand, coughing violently. Blood and blue flower petals spilled from his cupped hand anyway.

Pidge's brown eyes widened. "Hanahaki..."

"Yeah." Keith managed once he was done coughing his lungs up (literally), voice rough and strained.

"That's why Krolia brought you back. You're in love with someone."

His silence told leagues.

"Keith, who? Who?"

"Lance."

Saying his name out loud only made things worse for the lovesick teenager. Pidge sniffled - oh god, was she crying because of him? - and then pulled him into a tight hug. Keith's eyes widened in surprise but it took him only a moment before he hugged her back, careful not to smear the blood from his hand on the back of her sweater. 

* * *

Hunk learned next. It was hard to hide his loud hacking and Hunk happened to be walking right past his room in the middle of a fit of coughing. The yellow paladin was quick to realize just how bad Keith had it, and another person was added to the list of people who knew his secret.

* * *

Shiro found out.

Keith learned something about Shiro, too.

Just how harsh his words could be.

Keith didn't tell Shiro that it was Lance he liked. Something felt wrong with him.

* * *

Allura, Coran and Lance learned next.

Keith wasn't proud of it.

He wasn't proud of much recently, believe it or not. The weight in his chest got heavier and heavier, it got harder and harder to breathe, and he was coughing blood and petals any time he began coughing. It happened a lot.

One moment he was standing and laughing with Lance, Pidge, Hunk and Allura over one of Coran's jokes, the next his lungs had decided he needed to continue hacking up the pretty blue flowers in his lungs. He was on the floor on hands and knees one moment later, one hand clawing frantically at his throat as he hacked, body bent and twisted painfully.

"Keith!?" Lance dropped down to his side in an instant, just in time to watch Keith hack up several bloody flower petals and a whole morning glory. Morning glories.. they meant love in vain. Lance would never love him back. "Keith, oh my god."

As soon as he was done coughing, Keith felt lightheaded. He almost collapsed into his own bloody mess of flowers until Lance grabbed him and plopped the young blade into his lap, arms securely around Keith's waist. His head lolled against Lance's shoulder and his breathing was labored. Pidge and Hunk were in tears again, Lance's eyes pricked painfully and Allura was covering her mouth in horror. Coran had busied himself already cleaning up the bloody flowers, but his eyes were wide and worried. 

"This is why you came back, isn't it?" Lance asked the Blade in his lap, the strong, resilient fighter who suddenly seemed so strong. "Because you have Hanahaki. You came here to say goodbye."

"Not exactly." Keith rasped.

Lance's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. Keith coughed weakly and Pidge brought her hand up to catch a blue rose petal. "You're in love with someone on the ship, aren't you? And you're lovesick. Lovesick enough to have Hanahaki..." Lance's chest constricted.

Keith nodded, trying to force fluttering eyes to stay open. "Yeah."

"Krolia!" Pidge suddenly screamed, "Krolia, come here! Krolia, it's Keith! Krolia!"

Heavy footsteps pounded down the halls, "KIT! KIT!" His mother howled. He paid attention to only Lance's steady heartbeat and the feeling of the boy's arms around him.

"Keith, please, tell me who it is. Someone would be stupid to not love you. Please, Keith." The red paladin pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut to banish the tears.

"You, Lance." His voice was so faint Lance almost didn't hear it. He hiccuped a sob and clung onto Keith that much harder.

"Why didn't you say so, you idiot? I love you, I love you, I love you, don't you dare die! If you die, I'll kill you, I swear I will!"

Keith rasped a chuckle, smiled, and tucked his head gently underneath Lance's chin. 

Then he saw nothing more than darkness.

* * *

There were no more flowers.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he dead? Is he not dead? YOU DECIDE!


	3. Proper Incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a rough battle, Keith gives Lance some pretty good incentive not to get himself killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet, an apology for my last drabble, haha.

The Voltron paladins and the Blades had crossed once again, this time on a very dangerous mission.

Everyone had just begun parting ways at this point, leaving two figures - one in blue and white, the other in deep purple - standing alone in the hall.

Keith offered Lance a soft smile. "Be careful out there, Lance."

"I can't make any promises. The Galra are getting harder and harder to take down."

Keith got an idea. A very bad idea. Naturally, he acted upon that idea. "What if I gave you some incentive?"

"To be careful?" Lance snorted. "You?"

"Yep."

"Go ahead and try." Evidently, that was the right thing to say. Or the wrong thing to say, Lance didn't know because all his essential brain functions stopped when Keith lunged forward, grabbed him by the front of his suit and yanked him down to meet Keith's lips.

It was perfect. Heated, fired with the flames of rivalry and the teasing that they'd been doing. Lance relaxed into it, hands wrapping around Keith's midsection and drawing him close. As it gradually got slower, cooler, still passionate and emotional but much less spurring-one-another on like the last, Keith's arms wound up around his neck and ruffling his hair.

They pressed closer, closer, lips and bodies fitting like puzzle pieces.

It was over all too soon, when Keith pulled back enough to separate their lips, breathless, a pretty flush across his cheeks and panting with a kiss-dazed expression even though he'd been the one to initiate it. Lance was sure he looked no better.

Keith pulled himself away when his comm pinged and Lance instantly missed the warmth in his arms and around his neck. He almost keeled over when Keith, halfway out the door, turned and gave him a look with half-lidded eyes and the hint of a smirk quirking his lips. "Was that incentive enough?"

Lance had a bad idea. "I don't know, I might need some more..."

Keith took a step closer, grin widening. "Make it through this battle and I can promise you more where that came from."  _Oh my god I'm doing it, I just kissed Lance, I'm flirting, oh my god he likes it look at that I've done well holy shit._

Lance nodded mutely, eyes wide and face flushed.

Keith left and Lance stood in the hall alone for a good minute before pulling his paladin helmet on and activating a private comm-link.

"Hunk, I think I'm gay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I do good kissing scenes? I'd hope so but I've actually never kissed someone so I DONT KNOW AHHHH


	6. Missing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's ears pricked. "Lance?"
> 
> "Keith!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KLANCE KLA/nce ITS PRIDE MONTH HELLO KLANCE  
> I didn't finish my Mermay Oneshot in time oH wELL HAVE THIS  
> It's actually 3:50 AM as I start this, I wonder what time it'll be when I finish

Anyone else would have loathed the Galran empire for what they had done to his planet.

Lance did not.

He loathed  _Zarkon_. The man had killed his father and ordered his planet destroyed without a second thought, no consideration for the life on there. 

He did not hate the Galra, though.

Lance stood firm on that, even as tears dripped down his cheeks. "I-It's been ten thousand years..." He scrubbed frantically at his face, blue eyes matching his Altean markings as he forced his mind to calm. He wouldn't think of him, not of the man he'd loved, the man he'd lost when Altea fell-

Lance focused himself and turned to the not-Alteans (they called themselves humans, he believed) and looked them over. They were a good distraction.

A big man calling himself Shiro. He had dark hair in an odd haircut, but a little tuft of white right in front of his face. It looked funny. Lance didn't comment.

There was a small one, calling themself Pidge. The others seemed to recognize them as a male and so he respected those pronouns, but every one of Lance's instincts told him that they - he - was female.

There was another big man, this one with darker skin and longer hair as well  as a name that really did fit him. He had been the one to catch Lance as he tumbled from his pod, actually. Lance had taken a shine to the guy pretty fast.

There was the girl, too. She was pretty. Dark brown hair and dark, gray-blue eyes.. just his type had he not had-

He shook his head to clear it. He could work with these... humans.

* * *

It was a risky mission. Scratch that, it was downright stupid, but Lance had to find the Red Lion. The lion of his father, and the favorite lion of his beloved. According to his father, they'd had their first kiss in there, when tiny children. It was funny. The two boys had known one another since childhood and apparently Lance had coaxed his beloved into coming along with him and stowing away for one of his father's missions. Lance had followed Alfor out when he'd gone onto a dangerous planet and he had returned with all kinds of scratches and obvious tear tracks on his face, a terrified Alfor holding him. He put Lance down and he'd scrambled into his beloved's arms. 

His beloved had chastised him and yelled, but he knew it was just because the tiny boy was worried. He was his beloved's only friend - the runt Galran didn't have anyone who would really approach him willingly. Other Galra teased him for being small and Alteans were scared of him because of how the Galran children shoved around anyone who tried to get close with him.

But Lance had been his friend, and they'd been together ever since. Together as friends, of course. Romance came later.

Too much later. Lance had only two years with his beloved before they were ripped apart by the betrayal of Zarkon and the fall of Altea. 

The grief of a lover knew no bounds. He wanted revenge for his planet, for his people, for his beloved, for his family...

The first thing he was going to do was take the Red Lion back to the Castle of Lions where she belonged. As soon as the human girl Allura, piloting the Blue Lion, came back with Hunk. Shiro and Pidge had returned a few moments ago with Green. 

Trigel's lion. She had always been his favorite 'aunt', but Blaytz would always be the paladin (aside from his father) that he had looked up to the most.

The castle-ship sent him an alert as Blue and Yellow docked.

Another alert pinged and his heart leapt into his throat.

_Red Lion : Located_

* * *

Lance was officially an idiot. His beloved had told him that many times, but he ignored him. Lance had left behind the castle-ship in favor of seeing his father's lion in person for the first time in 10,000 years.

But the Black Paladin and the Green Paladin - Shiro and Pidge - had split away from him to find the prisoners on the ship. Lance grumbled, rolling his eyes as he stomped through the halls. 

But he felt a familiar brush in his mind and perked right up. He felt her purr rumble through his mind and broke into a sprint, a grin splitting his face. "Red!" He called up as he skidded into the hangar, bouncing on his feet in his father's armor. He hadn't felt right putting on any of the Paladins' armor, but he needed something to wear... well, it turned out Lance fit into his father's armor.

He felt Red brush his mind with a soothing purr.  _I miss him too, cub._

Lance hastily wiped at his eyes again.

 

 

_Let us go home._

* * *

_"Lance? There's a prisoner that demands to go to the Castle-Ship with us."_

"Who?"

_"He's a Galra. He won't tell us his name."_

"Bring him here. But be wary."

* * *

Lance frowned worriedly. What Galra knew of the Castle of Lions and of his awakening? Red rumbled reassurances to him.

Footsteps sounded down the halls, three pairs that were accompanied by the heavy clanking of paladin armor and one that made practically no sound. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk led a short Galran male into the command room, his head low.

Long hairs curled so that the very ends touched his shoulders. He had soft lavender skin and feline ears that matched it in color, along with deep, inky-black hair. He also had two darker stripes on his cheeks and down his neck, connecting in-between his shoulder-blades and forming one line that ended down at the small of his back. Even though it wasn't visible, Lance knew it well.

"Keith?" He hardly dared to ask, voice trembling.

"Lance?" The Galra's head snapped up, ears pricking and focusing on Lance.

The Altean felt a surge of emotion and let out a choked cry, opening his arms. Keith shouldered past Pidge and Hunk, flinging himself at his Kalan without a second thought.

Keith's arms went around Lance's neck, Lance's arms around Keith's waist. The Altean held the Galra runt up off the ground and spun him, carrying the two of them in dizzying circles. There was no small amount of giddy laughter from the duo, especially not as Keith set about peppering his beloved's face with kisses as Lance held him off the ground. 

The humans turned away, feeling as if they were intruding on something private. They really were.

* * *

Allura didn't trust Keith, that much was clear. Keith and Lance could care less, that much was also clear.

"He's a Galra! Lance said they destroyed his planet? Why does he treat this one like this?!"

"That might be why." Shiro shushed Allura and motioned for her to lean into Lance's room as well.

Lance was curled on his side in his bed, blue blankets pulled up to cover most of his body. More importantly was the body he was curled around, the runty Galra. Lance's face was pressed to the back of Keith's neck, one arm pillowing his Kalan's head and his own. The other went over Keith's side, intertwining with one of the Galra's hands. Keith had been pulled flush against Lance's chest and their legs tangled. 

Both harbored the most genuine and in-love grins that Shiro had ever seen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 4:42 I regret nothing


End file.
